In a time of most desperate need
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: Ciri shows up at Corvo Bianco injured.
1. Prologue

Geralt spent most of his days completing wine merchant contracts and killing the giant centipedes tunnelling through the vineyards of Toussaint, he spent his nights curled up with the love of his life Yennefer making wisecracks about current events or making love on top of the stuffed unicorn Yennefer insisted on keeping.

It had been 3 months since Dettlaff was killed and Geralt was rewarded, Syanna was imprisoned for her crimes against Toussaint and Regis had left for his safety. Roach was happily munching on hay in her stall and Dandelion had just left Toussaint after a brief visit to notify Geralt on Priscilla's recovery. (Against Anna Henrietta's wishes of course).

It had been a quiet day in Corvo Bianco Vineyard, the Majordomo Barnabas-Basil and Marlene the cook, were given the day off to watch the Tourney, It was a way that Marlene could slowly integrate into society since the curse, much to her delight. Geralt was off completing a contract on a basillisk.

Yennefer was happily pleasure-reading in the garden, All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a mysterious portal appeared.

Ciri starts stumbling out of the portal, relieved that her attacker was no longer following her she collapses on the ground.

She is clutching at her right shoulder, the surrounding clothing is drenched in blood.

Her legs are covered in scratches from blackberry patches and her shoulder is wounded, not from a blade, bolt or arrow but something foreign to Yennefer.

The portal closes once Cirilla is through, Yen grabs the medical kit by the door and rushes to Ciri.

Walking to the left side, Yen lifts Ciri up carefully (with joined effort) and guides Ciri to the Dining room chair.

She cuts off Ciri's top and inspects the damage.

Yen pulls out some spirits and applies it to a rag, she then proceeds to clean the wound, Inspecting the damage, there only appears to be soft tissue damage, the wound appears small at one side of her shoulder and larger on the other as if something was blasted through it.

She then packs the area with clean gauze and uses an adhesive bandage to keep it all clean and to absorb any blood.

Ciri downs a potion and thanks Yennefer. They both carefully walk upstairs into the guest room where Ciri would rest. Yen sets up the megascope and reluctently conntacts Triss for healing advice.

Triss immediately uses a portal to enter the estate.


	2. Chapter 1- Wounded

Geralt arrives home to the strong smell of blood lingering through the front courtyard.

When he spots the bloodied rags by the dining room chair and the puddles of blood in the courtyard he fears the worst and barges into the guestroom to find Ciri passed out on the bed with Triss by her side monitoring her wounds and Yennefer in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

When Ciri wakes up she is surprised that she has ended up in Corvo Bianco and struggles to recall what happened between getting wounded and waking up.

She notices the burning pain in her shoulder and remembers the weapon that made it.

That there was no such weapon in the world of the witcher and that the last thing she remembers is that she was running from people who were running a suspected fisstech ring.

She realizes that she accidentally teleported into a warehouse full of what looked like fisstech, The people there seemed furious that she was there started shooting shrapnel from their weapons towards her.

She felt something go through her shoulder before teleporting. The pain burning, she ran through a nearby blackberry bush just outside the warehouse and landed down a small embankment before teleporting to Geralt's.

She passes out from the pain again only to wake to feel ill.

Maybe infection was settling in, she wasn't sure.

Triss had left the room to gather supplies, Yennefer went to the market for food so it was just Geralt who was walking into the guest room to check on Ciri.

He sits by her side and she leans against his shoulder, feeling exhausted, sore and spent she starts to drift off.

He allows it, listening to the rise and fall of her breaths and the beating of her heart as she rests.


	3. Chapter 2- Ill

Ciri awakes to the sound of hushed whispers. She opens her eyes to notice that she is propped up on pillows instead of leaning on Geralt's shoulder and notices that Geralt has left the room.

She realises that she still feels like utter garbage, not surprising from the hole in her shoulder and the swirling inside her stomach. She takes a few deep breaths and waits for nausea to subside a little before Triss comes walking into the room with a cup of ginger tea and some milk of the poppy.

With her good hand, Ciri takes the cup from Triss and takes a few sips of tea before placing it on the bedside table. Triss then gives her the cup filled with the milk of the poppy, Which Ciri slowly drains before thanking her. They make small talk as the milk of the poppy and the ginger take effect, numbing the pain and easing nausea.

Triss states that Geralt had to leave to drop off the head of the basilisk to the contract issuer and would be back in a few hours.

Yennefer gets to work tidying up the courtyard and the dining room of all the blood, finding a top for Ciri to wear and gets to work putting a broth together for Ciri to eat later.

As Triss monitors Ciri's condition, Ciri continues to sip her tea and makes comments on the state of the Estate before Yennefer walks in with a small bowl of chicken broth for Ciri to eat.

Ciri manages about three-quarters of the bowl before she states that she has had her fill, thanks Yennefer before Triss walks out of the room with the bowl. Yennefer and Ciri spend the next few hours chatting before Ciri's eyes start to grow heavy, Yennefer slowly and gently lowers Ciri onto the pillows before telling her to rest and states that she'll check in on her later. Sleep overcomes Ciri as Yennefer leaves the room to talk to Triss.


End file.
